El Tesoro de Natsu
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: Ha sido un día extraño en Fairy Tail. Natsu esta mas raro que nunca, y las suposiciones de Gajeel no hacen mas que preocupar a Lucy aun más. ¿Qué le ocurrirá al dragon slayer de fuego? ¿Cómo terminara afectando esto a la rubia?


**No soy propietario ni de Fairy Tail ni de los personajes ni lugares que aparecen. Solamente la historia salió de mi cabeza. Sinceramente espero que la disfruten**

EL TESORO DE NATSU

El sol, cercano al atardecer, era el único testigo de los seguros pasos de Lucy Heartfilia sobre la rivera del canal que discurría frente a su casa. Hoy recorría ese camino antes de lo usual. Por lo general podía contar todas las estrellas que brillaban sobre magnolia cuando por fin salía de su alocado gremio. Pero hoy había un cielo azul que empezaba a teñirse de aquel color rosa que tanto le gustaba, y que le recordaba tanto al descerebrado compañero de equipo que le alegraba los días. Excepto ese día en particular.

"Hoy ha sido un día raro" decidió Lucy al entrar en su apartamento.

No es que pudiera decirse que los días de la rubia fuesen normales, teniendo en cuenta la panda de locos violentos con los que convivía. Pero lo de hoy se había llevado el primer puesto en su lista de los días más raros de todos. Y en cierto modo eso le preocupaba

Se desvistió y se metió en la bañera de agua caliente, soltando un suspiro al tiempo que descargaba el exceso de tensión. Se hundió hasta las mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos. Repasaba los sucesos que habían conseguido extrañarla hasta el punto de irse del gremio horas antes de lo acostumbrado.

Primero un Natsu sorprendentemente serio, que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor con una mueca de incomodidad. Le había notado extraño, como si faltase algo en él que lo alejaba de la imagen que usualmente tenía su compañero peli-salmón. Eso no le gustaba. Una de las razones de que ese idiota hubiese conquistado su corazón (cosa que mantenía en secreto, pues no sabía como afrontarla) era su constante sonrisa y su buen humor contagioso. Había hecho falta que Gajeel y Levy se acercaran a ella para que se diese cuenta de que era eso que echaba de menos en la conocida figura del mago de fuego

-_Oi Salamander-_ había hablado Gajeel, sentándose frente a él- _¿Dónde has metido tu bufanda? Creí que era regalo de Igneel._

Nada más decirlo, Lucy había dirigido su mirada al ahora desnudo cuello del muchacho

Natsu había dirigido una mirada molesta al pelinegro, había farfullado algo que ninguno había entendido y había salido del gremio, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-_Qué extraño- _murmuró Levy-_ desde que conozco a Natsu nunca lo había visto sin esa bufanda. ¿No la habrá perdido, verdad?- _pregunto, con tono de preocupación

Lucy también se preocupó. Todos sabían lo que esa bufanda representaba para su compañero y flechazo secreto. Era su último recuerdo de su padre dragón. Sin embargo el bufido del maniaco de metal la saco de sus pensamientos

-_No la ha perdido. No podría-_ afirmó, con tal seguridad que las dos magas se le quedaron mirando

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_ preguntaron ambas al unísono

-_Es un Dragon Slayer-_ dijo, como si eso explicase todo. Cuando se fijó en la mirada de las dos jóvenes en él, comprendió que iba a tener que explicarse. Suspiro cansado antes de continuar. Odiaba tener que soltar explicaciones- _Tenéis que haber leído algo de dragones, ¿no? Ambas estáis siempre con esos libros viejos. Una de los instintos más comunes de los dragones es el de acumular tesoros. Supongo que eso lo conocéis, ¿verdad?_

Ambas magas asintieron con la cabeza. No querían hacer ruido que distrajese a Gajeel. El gremio entero sabía por experiencia la poca paciencia que tenía el muchacho de ojos rojos con los que le interrumpían cuando explicaba los secretos de los Dragon Slayer.

-_El caso es- _continuo Gajeel con su explicación- _que no todos los tesoros son necesariamente de joyas y oro. Muchos de nosotros acumulamos recuerdos de momentos felices o de personas (o dragones, en este caso) a las que queremos. Es uno de los instintos básicos de un Dragón. Por eso es tan raro que Salamander no se muestre interesado en su objeto más preciado. Hay algo definitivamente mal aquí…_

_-Oye Gajeel-_ interrumpió Levy. Pero Gajeel no le reclamo nada por interrumpir. A ella nunca le reclamaba por interrumpir- ¿_tu llevas tus recuerdos más valiosos encima?_

Lucy observo sorprendida como el mago se sonrojaba ligeramente y murmuraba algo sobre que sus numerosos piercings fueron regalos de Metallicana. Pero cuando Levy desvió la vista pudo ver como la mano del robusto mago de hierro se movía sola hasta acariciar la cinta del pelo, regalo de Levy. No pudo evitar sonreír. Otro más que ocultaba sentimientos de amor. Eran un caso digno de estudio.

El resto del tiempo que estuvo en el gremio lo paso angustiada por Natsu, y cuando llego a su límite se despidió de todos y decidió ir a su casa pronto por primera vez en semanas. No soportaba la sensación de saber que el muchacho que ocupaba su corazón estaba tan mal

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, en su bañera, con las yemas de los dedos arrugándose por acción del agua caliente. Salió de la bañera y se secó. Se puso la ropa interior y salió a su habitación. Se extrañó un poco de no encontrar a nadie en su sala. Era ya una especie de ritual que alguien invadiese su casa. Sobre todo su amigo-pervertido-en-la-sombra-Dragneel, quien sospechaba que esperaba siempre a oler su champo con su súper nariz de lagarto gigante escupe fuego para entrar en su casa mientras se duchaba y poder verla tan desnuda como su madre la trajo al mundo.

A veces Natsu la confundía. Era cierto que en algunos asuntos era confiable como el que más, pero últimamente no dejaba de mostrar ciertos destellos de personalidad "adulta" que le quitaban el sueño. Aunque no estaba segura si por los cosquilleos de los puntos donde sus ardientes manos la habían tocado, o por la corriente que le recorría el estómago cuando se ponía a imaginar lo que podía pasar después… estúpida mente de escritora y estúpidas novelas echi de Levy… Soñaba con el día en que el idiota de los pelos rosas se declarase de una vez para poder salir como es debido. Hacía tiempo que ella conocía sus sentimientos, y tenía claro lo que quería. Pero el príncipe es quien se declara a la princesa, ¿no?

Con un suspiro molesto se sentó en su cama, y noto algo bajo las sabanas. Justo donde su trasero se había ido a posar. Con curiosidad metió las manos bajo las mantas y saco esa irregularidad que había localizado. Y ahí estaba. Una bufanda con un diseño de escamas, de color blanco marfil y que desprendía un agradable aroma a leña quemada y al bosque en verano.

"El tesoro de Natsu" pensó, anonadada, mientras la sostenía entre sus manos.

De pronto le vino a la mente una idea tan infantil como divertida. Conteniendo una risita se dirigió a su armario y rebusco en él. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo puso y salto frente al espejo de su habitación, en lo que considero una entrada digna de héroe.

-Aquí está la poderosa Lucy "Salamander" Heartfilia- gritó, haciendo poses de victoria

La imagen reflejaba a la rubia con el pelo aun húmedo, lo que permitía el echarse ese mechón de pelo hacia atrás, un rasgo distintivo de Natsu, aunque en este caso fuera con pelo dorado en lugar de rosa. La camisa que llevaba era una pieza sin mangas que se abotonaba al frente, en una pasable imitación del chaleco típico de su amigo peli-salmón, y llevaba unos anchos pantalones piratas. Y en el cuello, rodeándole de los hombros a la barbilla estaba esa bufanda que representaba a su amigo más que ninguna otra cosa. Estuvo haciendo el tonto frente al espejo un buen rato, imitando los ataques de su amigo, desde patadas a puñetazos, saltando por toda la sala y subiéndose a los muebles y rebotando en la cama.

_-Y para el gran final-_ grito, radiante_- ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!_

Su espejo le devolvió la imagen de sus mejillas hinchadas, y la boca en forma de una "o" pequeña. Recordaba más a la imagen de una niña pequeña como Asuka cuando sopla las velas de la tarta por su cumple que al poderoso Dragon protector que tenía como compañero.

Estallo en una carcajada de felicidad infantil, pero pronto su risa fue acompañada por otra, más grave. No recordaba haber oído una risa que la hiciera tan feliz como esa, sobre todo después de haber estada tan preocupada del dueño en cuestión.

-_Lo haces muy bien, Lucy-_ señalo el sonriente Natsu, que la miraba sentado en el marco de la ventana- _toda una Dragon Slayer._

Sonrojándose intensamente ante el hecho de haber sido pillada por el en esa actitud, sonrió nerviosamente y habló:

_-He encontrado tu bufanda_

_-Ya lo veo-_ contesto él, con esa sonrisa que enseñaba los colmillos y aceleraba la respiración de la muchacha

_-Siento habérmela puesto sin tu permiso_- murmuro avergonzada

_-no importa, Lucy. En realidad la deje a posta con la esperanza de que te la pusieras_

_-¿En serio?_

_-La deje anoche, cuando dormí aquí. Me dolió un poco no vértela puesta esta mañana, pero luego paseando pensé que la había escondido demasiado. A lo mejor no la habías visto_

_-no, no la vi esta mañana… ¿Por qué querías que me pusiera tu bufanda?_

Natsu se sonrojo un poco

_-No importa realmente. Vamos al gremio, necesito que vengas conmigo_

Normalmente Lucy habría protestado, pero la urgencia en la voz de Natsu era evidente. Cogió su ropa normal y se metió en el baño a cambiar. Cuando salió, minutos más tarde, Natsu la esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Le tendió la bufanda, que se había quitado en el baño, perfectamente doblada. Pero él le miro con el ceño fruncido. Tomó la prenda y se la paso a Lucy por el cuello, colocándosela como la llevaba minutos antes. Antes de que Lucy pudiera protestar o preguntar por qué llevaba ella algo tan preciado para él, se vio arrastrada en una carrera vertiginosa. No pararon hasta que Natsu abrió de una patada las enormes puertas y soltó un grito al entrar al gremio. Sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al menos el chico volvía a ser el de siempre.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a la barra, donde Levy seguía leyendo el libro con el que le había dejado y Gajeel disfrutaba de unos aperitivos de tornillos y tuercas dejados por una sonriente Mirajane.

_-Lu chan_- dijo sonriente Levy_- Has vuelto. Espera, ¡esa es la bufanda de Natsu! ¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?_- dijo sonriente

Sin embargo fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos tornillos al caer al suelo. Se giraron y vieron a Gajeel con la coca abierta, una boca de la que aun caían unos restos de metal masticados.

"eww"

_-Coneja_-dijo el pelinegro, con los ojos rojos desorbitados- ¿_Salamander había dejado la bufanda en tu casa?_

_-Eeeeesto… si_

_-¿Y te la has puesto tu sola?_

_-Si. Bueno, al principio sí. Estaba haciendo un poco el tonto. Luego me ha visto y ha vuelto a ser él de siempre. Me ha pedido que viniese, y antes de venir me ha puesto la bufanda otra vez, esta vez él mismo._

_-Aham… ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa que un dragón deje su posesión más valiosa en el "nido" de una hembra y que esa misma hembra la use o se muestre con ella?_

Las dos le miramos fijamente, esperando la respuesta

-_Bueno, coneja… No se cómo decirlo, pero felicidades por tu nuevo dragonovio._

Se hizo un silencio profundo entre todos los que escuchaban la conversación, que siendo como era Fairy Tail eran muchos. Lo primero que se escucho fue el chillido de Mira, seguido de los de todas las chicas del gremio. Luego un par de risas orgullosas y un "hombre" exclamado con entusiasmo. Lucy no podía moverse. Tenía la sensación de que toda la sangre se le había ido del cuerpo.

-_¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

Se dio la vuelta hacia el dueño de esa voz, que también era el dueño de la bufanda. Nada más verlo descubrió que la sensación de falta de sangre era falsa. La acababa de encontrar toda, y estaba en su cara. La notaba tan caliente que estaba segura que estallaría en llamas, igual que el muchacho que tenía delante, que la miraba con una sonrisa inocente y ladeando la cabeza.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del "dragón" de fuego. Eso desato una nueva ola de murmullos y grititos de emoción entre los espectadores, pero para ella solo existía el pelirrosa en ese momento, que le dirigía una mirada que parecía traspasarla. Natsu se la había quedado mirando, y muerta de vergüenza llevo sus manos a la bufanda y subió la tela hasta la nariz, intentando tapar su cada vez más llamativo sonrojo. No ayudo que el olor del chico, impregnado en ese trozo de tela, le invadiera las fosas nasales.

Natsu, haciendo caso omiso a los entrometidos que sonreían a la pareja y a los "se gustan" de cierto gato azul, tomo a la chica de la mano y la arrastro hasta una de las mesas. Después de sentarse y hacer que ella se sentase sobre sus piernas (cosa que solo hizo que la rubia se pusiera aún más nerviosa) empezó a quitarle la bufanda. Al instante la mente de Lucy empezó a desvariar:

"Oh Mavis, seguro que eran todo imaginaciones de Gajeel. Solo quiere que le devuelva la bufanda, he hecho mal en besarle. Esto será horrible, dejaremos de hablar. He estropeado nuestra amistad y ahora todo de ira por el desagüe. Estúpido Gajeel y sus teorías, que voy a hacer, no quiero que las cosas se estropeen con Natsu…" Mientras hablaba el Pelirrosa había terminado de quitarle la bufanda. Noto que se le aguaban los ojos cuando el olor y el calor de la bufanda la abandonaban. Se sentía tan estúpida. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Entonces Natsu empezó rodear de nuevo su cuello con la bufanda, pero esta vez incluyendo el suyo, dejando sus cabezas juntas y los cuellos rodeados por la misma banda blanca. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sus narices casi se rozaban, y el estar rodeados por la preciada bufanda de Natsu les daba una cierta sensación de aislamiento, como si solo existiese el espacio que ocupaban dentro del circulo de tela, y no hubiese una panda de mirones atentos a cada movimiento (con Mira dando golpecitos al pobre Redus para que hiciese un dibujo de la imagen que tenían delante). En ese Momento todo de lo que Lucy era consciente era de Natsu: de sus piernas, sobre las que estaba sentada, de los fuertes brazos que rodearon su cintura al terminar su trabajo con la bufanda y que la apretaban contra el con una delicadeza casi impensable en el mago de fuego, de los anchos y poderosos hombros sobre los que deposito sus brazos, haciendo aún más estrecho el abrazo de ambos.

-¿_Entonces quieres?-_preguntó Natsu en un susurro. Cada vez que movía los labios Lucy notaba los suyos propios a milímetros

-_¿Qué?_

_-Ser mi pareja- _explico Natsu con una cierta incomodidad. Era obvio que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar ese tema. Se había movido por puro instinto, supuso Lucy. Pero ahora necesitaba formalizarlo con palabras, y no parecía que se le diese bien. Se dio cuenta que ya no era la única sonrojada en el interior de la bufanda. Era tan dulce- _mi… bueno, mi novia. Todo lo de dejarte mi bufanda era como… un ritual para pedírtelo._

_-Lo sé, Gajeel me lo explico_

_-Tengo que agradecerle luego a hierritos. Y bien… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Digo que eres un tonto, que llevo esperando meses a que me lo pidas, que desde pequeña me esperaba un príncipe azul y una declaración de cuento de hadas, pero que tu forma de pedírmelo ha sido perfecta a tu manera. Digo que te quiero, y que por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, y que…_

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Natsu había cerrado la distancia y la besaba en los labios destilando una alegría de la que no parecía ir a cansarse nunca. Sin poder (ni querer realmente) hacer otra cosa, correspondió el beso.

Los vítores estallaron, y las palabras que Lucy iba a decir se perdieron en su cabeza. Realmente, estando ahí, con los cálidos labios de Natsu sobre los suyos, sintiendo el cuerpo de su novio pegado al suyo y rodeados por el mayor tesoro de su dragón, no parecían tan importantes.

Fin

**Espero que hayan disfrutado. Esta es la primera historia Fairy Tail que escribo, y espero que vengan muchas más, pues adoro este mundo. Agradezco todas las críticas positivas y que me ayuden a mejorar. Espero que nos leamos pronto:**

**Salamander-Spire**


End file.
